


Puzzle

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, reader has no assigned gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: You take the time to admire the puzzle that you married.





	Puzzle

There are two types of people in the world: the patient and the impatient. The Patient people are the people who can sit in front of a slow computer waiting for it to load a single video for longer than the actual video itself. The Impatient people are the people who never bought the slow computer in the first place. The Patient people enjoy things like jigsaw puzzles and word quizzes, and the Impatient people like things that have instant gratification- like ordering takeout. 

You’ve always thought yourself to be a healthy blend of the two. You probably couldn’t sit in front of a slow computer, but you always thoroughly enjoyed jigsaw puzzles. Perhaps that’s why you married one… figuratively of course. Only a certain red head could get away with literally marrying a jigsaw puzzle, and even then it’s still a little strange. 

You watched him read a book as you two lay together in your shared bed, the light of the lamp giving him just enough to see, but not enough to bother you if you wanted to sleep. To be honest, you would rather observe him, watch the way his eyes darted from word to word as he completely lost himself in whatever it was he was reading. Some book about vampires that Jumin gave him. 

You compared him to a jigsaw puzzle, because it seemed that that was exactly what he was. You enjoyed puzzles for one of the many reason you enjoyed him, the act of all the different pieces coming together into the perfect work of art. In your opinion, there was no way that he could be any better than he already was. 

A smile formed at the corner of your lips as you watched him laugh with genuine amusement at what it was he read. You married a puzzle with twenty-two different pieces, and you’ve had so much fun putting them all together. 

The first piece was his name. It was probably the easiest piece to find, as the first piece of the puzzle is usually where one begins, unless they’re the aforementioned red head. His name, when you first met him, was just a letter. It was the twenty second letter of the alphabet, linking perfectly with the amount of pieces that you had to find. The letter ‘v’ that somehow came to mean so much to you in such a short amount of time. His name, told to you by someone that you both cared deeply about, was what first got you hooked on this man, “Jihyun Kim”.

The second piece was his kindness. His kindness that you felt needed to be protected. The same kindness that welcomed a stranger into his family because he didn’t want to see you be hurt. The kindness that put everyone else’s well being above his own. The kindness that was the very first thing you fell in love with. 

The third piece of the puzzle was his loyalty. It was his loyalty that motivated the kindness. Without one there would be no other. You knew, without a shred of doubt in your mind, that this man would never betray you. You would never come home to find someone else in your bed. You would never need to worry if he truly cared about you, or if he would abandon you. 

The fourth and fifth pieces of the puzzle are his quirkiness. His sense of humor and the things that he likes are both quirky, in the best way of course. He likes things like succulents and bread, and he doesn’t have anything that he particularly dislikes. He can match the red head easily in conversation, never failing to match his wit. He can also make people who seem so cold and distant, so warm and thoughtful. 

The sixth piece of the puzzle is a corner piece, and almost ties into the fourth and fifth pieces. The way he names animals. It’s a simple thing, but it’s so endearing to you that you felt it was its own piece.

The seventh piece of the puzzle is his past. You always felt it best not to dwell on this one, revealed to you so cautiously. When you thought about it, you felt as though you wanted to hold this man and never let go of him. You wanted to shield him from all the chaos and evil of the world.  

The eighth piece of the puzzle is his photography. He captures the most beautiful works of art, and you’re almost certain that they’re actually a reflection of his soul. You loved them deeply, and when you spoke with him about them, the light in his eyes was only matched by the sun that he found so dear to him. 

The ninth piece of the puzzle is a woman. A woman who is a part of the past, but still she gets her own piece of him as well. A woman who he believed that he loved with every fiber of his being. A woman who, in another time or another state of mind, would be so easy to fall in love with. At first, you were certain that you loved her as well.

The tenth piece of the puzzle are his eyes. His wonderful eyes that have only recently begun to heal. The eyes that were a mirror into his soul, that aided him in capturing those perfect works of art. 

The eleventh piece of the puzzle is his handwriting. You had expected him to have beautiful, flawless handwriting that captured his voice on paper, but instead you found something messy and almost difficult to read. You found it positively adorable, and loved it when he would write you things. He was beginning to do that more often. 

The twelfth piece of the puzzle… your train of thought left you as he closed his book and looked at you. A small yet content smile on his face, “Are you ready for bed, my love?” 

Silently, you closed your eyes and curled into him. He laughed and took that as a yes, reaching over to turn off the light. 

There are twenty-two pieces of the puzzle whose name is Jihyun Kim. You haven’t yet found them all, but you were looking forward to becoming well acquainted with each and every piece, even if it took your entire life. After all, this man was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> What other pieces to his puzzle do you love?


End file.
